


[95] 等級差系列Ⅲ – 深淺差

by springtoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: 奎順
Kudos: 2





	[95] 等級差系列Ⅲ – 深淺差

你說他們倆曾交往過嗎?

窩在尹淨漢房裡閒磕牙的洪知秀不知想到了什麼似的，突然起了頭。  
沒頭沒尾，沒有主詞的問句，尹淨漢卻一下子聽懂了。還能有誰? 除了他倆，尹淨漢想不到他們周遭還有誰值得這樣八卦。

“肯定是沒有。” 尹淨漢口氣十分篤定，洪知秀舒了口氣放下緊繃已久的神經，他正想說那還好，卻被尹淨漢下一句話又繃緊了神經。

“但有可能做過!” 尹淨漢信誓旦旦的樣子，洪知秀只是皺著眉不答話，這種事誰說什麼都不好。

………………

權順榮的糾結來自他自身的性格，權衡得失，他的生命中已然有顯著的規劃，想做什麼、要做什麼、要怎麼做、能犧牲什麼、什麼又是不能放手的。  
他是這麼小心翼翼步步為營的打造他的人生，他討厭不能掌控的所有事物，即使得失去，那也得是他考慮利弊之後為了能夠得到最後結果的妥協。

金珉奎可就更直白的多。金珉奎的莽撞正是權順榮最感到不安的部分，他直白熱情，像一股夏日風暴席捲而來，他不怕外人目光直直往權順榮的方向前行，當權順榮還在瞻前顧後腦中高速運轉著推託遮掩的方法，金珉奎已經一把將人拖起旋轉而去。

不是不心動的。

越複雜的人越喜歡單純坦率的物件，他自己已經腦容量超載，極度不耐煩還得對別人的動機模擬揣測。

“哥我真喜歡你。” 你看，連這種話也毫無顧忌，說得直截了當。權順榮常可以感受從金珉奎那兒傳來的眼神熱力，那是想把他看穿一般不知收斂的。

權順榮常好奇，會不會有好奇粉絲專拍金珉奎，然後從團體聊天截圖照中拉一條視覺直線，那條直線到底會延伸到哪兒呢? 會在他身上嗎?

這個疑惑持續了很久，直到很後來的有一天，因緣際會巧合下，權順榮看見了幾張截圖，他才知道，原來不光是金珉奎，他自己的眼神也早已出賣了他。

………….

十七、八歲正是對感情懵懂並且開始發覺生理變化的時候。

當時他們十三個人連同經紀人住在一間坪數還算大的公寓裡，公寓再大規格也是正常三房兩廳，每個房間按照坪數睡了三、四個人不等，剩下的就得在客廳搭床打地鋪。

他們對彼此太熟悉了，十四、五歲起一同成長生活的少年們，哪管哪張床是誰的，那件衣服又屬於誰。睡覺的時候哪張床有空就躺，那個角落舒服就窩一下。中型房間裡擺了兩張上下鋪，權順榮喜歡睡上鋪，於是個子高分明空間對他而言有些狹窄的金珉奎也總蹭著往上跑。

黑暗裡驚醒的權順榮聽著下床不知哪個人的鼾聲與沉睡的鼻息，感覺腰上擱著的手不甚規矩的，身後有溫熱的軀體靠近，金珉奎在他耳邊低語，”怎麼辦? 哥，我難受。” 權順榮被他攬在身前，半夢半醒之間他感受到隔著睡覺穿的黑色短褲，金珉奎的抵著他緩緩移動著。

他不知道自己為什麼沒有反抗，後來他為自己辯解的理由是當時神智還未清醒，以為自己仍在夢中的關係，但不可否認的是之後他被激起的燥熱感受。

第二天他意外的比平時早起，踢開了在身上跨著的腿，權順榮去盥洗室洗梳的時候很快換了一件底褲。沒多久也跟著擠進來的金珉奎揉著眼對他說 “哥，早啊。” 權順榮的牙刷還插在嘴裡，他看著睡眼惺忪的金珉奎，最後就輕哼了聲做為回應。

…………

攻城掠地是一種突破的謀劃和手段。  
今天你退一步，明天他就會進一尺。

…………

權順榮的不拒絕，造就金珉奎步步推進，到後來背後突襲已經不能滿足金珉奎，一次次試探要求，到後來進展到終於面對面相擁，金珉奎將權順榮的臉壓在他的頸間，拉著他的手一起覆蓋著，他們的呼吸和聲響藏在枕頭與髮際，他們一起去了天堂，然後感受汗津津的被窩裡溫熱的呼吸。

這樣的關係斷斷續續持續了幾個月，借著夜晚的遮蔽與厚重漆黑的被窩包覆，他們的秘密很好的隱藏著，從不在白天露餡。

又一次魔幻般的夜晚，在棉被裡阻隔了外界的聯繫與紛擾，權順榮做了一件讓他後悔萬分的事，可能是氣氛太溫柔，也可能是因為剛從最美最高的頂點墜落，讓他暈頭轉向神智不清，反正他從對方的頸窩裡抬起了頭，四十五度仰角，他拿自己的唇探索著金珉奎的吻。

他的唇瓣觸碰到一抹柔軟，正想繼續深入，對方卻猛得後撤，在灰天暗地的被窩中，權順榮仍可看見三十公分外，金珉奎驚慌圓睜的杏型大眼。

原來不是嗎? 

權順榮的眼神幽暗了下來，他撇過了頭，心也狠狠地沉了下來。

……………………..

權順榮可以是親密友善，權順榮也可以是狠烈卓絕。

年紀更輕一點時候的他，世界偏向黑與白的極端，灰色地帶是權順榮不喜歡也不想要存在的領域。

……………….

那年大家都傳權順榮可能會是隊上最早出SOLO單曲的人，沒想到後來出了一個又一個婆隊單曲，在舞臺上演示的舞蹈一個比一個精湛，聽說早做好的曲目，不知為何被壓下不發了。

沒有人去問，也沒人敢去問。

曲目編排與發行是李知勛和其他製作人決定的，大抵定下來之後，在和隊員們討論順序，和決定主打歌編排的種種。

如果權順榮自己都不以為意，誰又會代俎越庖的去問李知勛，為什麼不給Hoshi發SOLO呢?

其實，私底下有一個人忍不住去問過了，那個人就是金珉奎。

李知勛看著他好笑的回答，”你都不知道的事，我怎麼會知道?”

一句話被堵了回來，金珉奎碰了一鼻子灰，他不是很懂李知勛的意思，那是說因為他和權順榮關係更好，理應更清楚嗎? 然而他就是不知道啊! 工作上的事比起和他討論，權順榮更傾向找李知勛、找Bumzu哥談，近期大把時間都泡在工作間裡，晚上能在宿舍看見權順榮的機會已少了很多。

權順榮躲人的技術不佳，想逃脫於無形，被躲的人卻直觀的感受到了。

彼時金珉奎年紀太小，他不是很清楚為什麼突然之間和權順榮的氣氛就變了。  
受不了冷待的金珉奎終於在深夜堵到了帶著一身寒氣走入房門的權順榮。

“你終於回來了。” 說著便習慣性的上手，或許在金珉奎的想法中很簡單，權順榮看起來很冷，那麼用擁抱幫他取暖吧，直接又有效。

卻被權順榮用手肘抵開，他的眼神深不見底，像一片黑黝的死海，沒有一絲波浪，權順榮直直看著金珉奎，可惜金珉奎不懂他眼神中的涵義，一徑為著自己被推開的舉動而感到不滿。

“你到底怎麼了? 為什麼連抱一下都不行了?” 金珉奎不知道自己這句話等於是將燃燒中的火炬投入黑油田，權順榮向前一步，伸手將房門關上又拍掉了主燈，將雙肩包往地上一扔，然後站在門前開始解扣子。

“… 你幹嘛?” 金珉奎被他嚇的慌了手腳，權順榮脫一件，他就從地上撈一件起來。等權順榮一下子扯開上衣，準備卸皮帶的時候，金珉奎沖上前握住他的手不讓他繼續。

“我幹嘛?” 沒了主燈只剩牆邊小燈朦朧的光，金珉奎看不清權順榮垂著頭的神情，他只知道身前的這個人在發抖，不知是冷的還是其他理由，權順榮的語氣陰暗破碎。

”幹嘛這樣?” 

“你不是要這個嗎?” 權順榮自嘲的笑，”要就拿去，都給你，不用負責的。我無所謂。” 說完拍開金珉奎的手，打算繼續下去。

“不是，不要，權順榮你不要這樣。” 金珉奎被弄得不知所措，只能低吼著讓他停手。

“不要?” 權順榮終於抬頭，”那你要什麼?” 他盯著金珉奎的眼問道。

他要什麼? 要什麼呢? 權順榮的問句在金珉奎腦海裡回蕩。

他不知道，金珉奎沒有答案，但他知道，他不想看到這樣的權順榮。

“你連要什麼都不知道。” 權順榮看著金珉奎左右閃爍無措的目光，最後是放開了手，拿回金珉奎手上的衣物，隨便撈一件穿了上去。

“以後半夜不要爬我的床。你再來小心我踢你下去。” 頭也不回離去的時候，權順榮丟下這樣一句話。

之後他便搬出和金珉奎同住的房間，換到客廳大通鋪，理由是體貼忙內這麼久都沒張床可睡，李燦練習認真又勤勞，值得獎勵。反正編攢著理由把李燦哄進房，他則睡在李燦位於客廳地鋪的位置上。

一個人來人往，聲音嘈雜，沒有隱私的位置。  
一個金珉奎再也沒有辦法私下找他說話靠近的位置。

………………..

後來他們越來越忙，團體也越來越成功。  
成功的代價之一就是失去更多的自由空間，和所剩無幾的睡眠時間。

權順榮在台前還是保持該有的對話互動，演唱會High起來之後也總放得開與成員們摟摟抱抱，當然…. 也不拒絕金珉奎的。

金珉奎多了很多個人行程，有主持的，也有綜藝部分。他更忙了，像個繞著圈打轉的陀螺，反復巡迴在跑行程、發妝、補眠等的過程。

睡眠不在局限於宿舍，更多的是在交通車上、飛機上、舞臺後休息室，甚至真沒法可想的時候只能去廁所小隔間，按著鬧鐘瞇五分鐘也甘願。等他意識過來，公司已經為他們換了宿舍，而權順榮想當然耳沒選擇和他同一間，甚至同一樓層。

金珉奎有點委屈，他其實一直不是很明白為什麼權順榮突然彷彿甩了個天雷在他倆之間，鑿出個深黝的溝渠切斷與他曾經親密的情感，他沒人可說無人可問，每每小心翼翼不著痕跡的靠近，都會被對方也不著痕跡的拉遠了距離。

金珉奎不知道權順榮是否知道，他常常賴在八樓不走甚至聊天晚了直接窩在客廳入睡的事情，他想不知道最好，如果權順榮知道自己竟然半夜趁著大家熟睡，偷偷跑到他床前只為了好好看他幾眼，恐怕驚醒的時候會給他一個飛踢，要不就是把門裝上鎖，杜絕任何被他靠近的可能性。

金珉奎後來好長一段時間不斷想著權順榮曾問他的話，”你到底要什麼?”  
他想接近權順榮，喜歡聽他說話，看他認真練舞的樣子，喜歡他在舞臺前換了個人一般的閃閃發亮，喜歡看他裝可愛的樣子，喜歡看他專注時說一不二的樣子。

這代表什麼呢? 喜歡啊! 只是喜歡不行嗎? 為什麼要問他要什麼呢?  
他就想要這些啊，更靠近一點、再靠近一點。

當然金珉奎還是有自尊心的，而且頗高。當他的的一舉一動換來的只是對方淡漠的凝視，那麼他也只能默默的後退，不敢再伸手。而真正意義上瞭解了自己到底要什麼，已經是18年底的時候。

…..

整個2018年權順榮好像打了雞血，毫不停下來休息片刻。他好像李知勛附身，休息時間、休假時間，除了練舞就是和Woozi、Bumzu哥在一起學作曲程式設計。

行程很多、練習時間持續拉長，再加上在國外巡演得不斷調時差和對食物的不習慣，成員們很多都顯得心力交瘁，硬扛著氣力上場，然後賭自己這一場還不會垮掉。

權順榮的狀況出得一幫人措手不及。

金珉奎在群舞的邊緣，先是聽到一聲急促壓抑的悶哼，然後看見權順榮痛楚的跪倒在舞臺中央。激烈的舞台表演正在進行，除了反方向的人看不著不知道狀況以外，在權順榮後方的每一個人都只能愛莫能助，他們不能伸手幫忙，只能看著他掙扎著幾度站不起身，最後在樂聲結尾拚了命的爬起來，只為了最大程度不破壞美感。

沒有人知道權順榮出了什麼狀況，才開幕第一首歌，到能休息講話回後臺換衣服，還得表演四、五首。金珉奎心不在焉，他全副注意力都隨著權順榮的離開而抽離。

權順榮沒有回舞臺上來。

短短的十來分鐘，金珉奎覺得自己好像爬在時間格子的蝸牛，一分一秒都是如此難熬。他極度需要知道權順榮到底發生了什麼事? 是扭傷嗎? 突然抽筋嗎? 到底嚴不嚴重? 為什麼這麼久都還不回舞臺上來。

金珉奎需要強迫自己專注於表演，他知道自己好幾次差一點走錯舞步和位置，硬生生嚇出一身冷汗。

等到他終於能回後臺換衣服的時候，時間如此匆忙，他甚至無法好好走到權順榮面前看他一眼。金珉奎在自己的服裝架前比平時更快速的換裝，休息室如此嘈雜，他卻仍能穿透層層噪音，聽到權順榮在沙發上接受複健醫師處理時發出壓抑又痛苦的聲響。

那一聲聲隱忍的嗓音，像是一把尖刀直直刺進金珉奎心裡。

金珉奎不知道骨骼移位肩膀脫臼到底有多痛，他只知道忍痛的接受了緊急處理的權順榮回到舞臺上，滿臉毫不在乎輕鬆自在地說笑著安撫大家的情緒，然後在之後每一段舞蹈都無法將胳膊抬起。

金珉奎不敢多往權順榮的方向看，他怕自己撐不住想要流淚。

這一年來的舞蹈和官方站位等等權順榮和金珉奎的位置總是微妙的錯開，原本金珉奎還覺得權順榮可真行，怎麼就能在移形換位的走位中，硬是減少了和他的接縫呢?

直到今天他才慶幸，如果他總在權順榮身邊擦肩而過，如果讓他不小心看見他忍痛蹙眉又擠出笑容的蒼白，他可能真的會方寸大亂，搞亂舞臺也說不一定。

唯一避不開的是他們的出道曲，那時有趣的安排，現在對他而言是極刑。金珉奎努力蹲低身形，希望能減少權順榮抬高手臂的不適。權順榮低著頭，金珉奎看著他的發旋，下巴上感受到對方冰冷的指尖，….. 

啪的一聲，有什麼東西破碎了，薄薄不堪一擊的屏障，被他緊緊攢在心房的防護牆，轟的坍塌下來。

隨著音樂轉身前，金珉奎回望了權順榮一眼，…. 原來是這樣的嗎?

你當時問我的問題，是因為你已經有答案了嗎? 權順榮…

\------END------

……….

# 親親們敲碗的等級差系列III，還喜歡嗎?  
# 之前被擋了N次後直接閉屏了。  
# 字體也是，以後就用這個了吧。


End file.
